1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to generate a display image in a video game, a Computer Graphics video, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of advertisement (hereinafter simply referred to as “AD” as well) business, cases where an AD is inserted into a display image such as a video game, a Computer Graphics (CG) video or the like (for example, Patent Document 1) have been increased. For example, by displaying an image of a predetermined AD board in an image of a scene of streets or the like, the AD is naturally inserted.